After The Aftermath: A Death Note FanFic
by LLoves
Summary: A remarkably intelligent girl with an intense passion for Death Note somehow slips into its rotting world, with no idea how she got there, or if she's ever going home again. With otherworldly knowledge by her side can she save her love L, the Task Force and countless others before it's too late? An LxOC fanfic.
1. Prologue

**After The Aftermath**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The smell of old books and chamomile tea filled my nostrils as I made my way through the cluttered chaos that was my room. I looked around and picked a meek grey book with the words Frankenstein tattooed along its spine from the floor. It was one among a vast collection of books I'd acquired over the years, many of which were strewn around my room, along with several rough drafts, forgotten paintings, and failed sketches. Frowning I placed my book on my bed, and began picking up each object from the floor until I could see the bare wood underneath again.

"Clean" I sighed. My room wasn't really a mess. It was never a mess. My bed is always made, the crisp sheets always clean, my floor always spotless, save those few books and papers. But, it was utter chaos in my eyes. I can't stand little tidbits lying around here and there; seeing anything strewn anywhere drives me mad. My friends call me "The world's maid and mother" since I'm constantly picking up after others. We joke that when I have children I'll scold them for leaving skin cells on the floor. My cleanliness is the most structured part about me though, given my adventurous personality. My curiosity often gets me into trouble, but my scrupulous nature is always there to help me pick up the pieces.

As I lay down, sipping my tea and cracking open my book I couldn't help but go off into a daydream. Andy Warhol depictions of each member of the main cast of Death Note vaguely entered my vision as my day dream ebbed and I focused on the wall in front of me. I looked at each of them several times over, taking in all of their familiar flaws, my signature at the corner of each, and only ever stopping when my eyes met L's. Closing my book I stared straight ahead, knowing I wouldn't be able to maintain the focus to read tonight. My head lolled, my eyes fluttered, and the last thing I remember seeing were those iris's of grey.

The warm feeling of falling into REM enveloped me and I welcomed it, drifting along and waiting for the waves of pulsation to wash over me. As I waited I wondered if this was what it was like for others when they fell asleep, but the thought left as soon as it came and I forgot that I'd even had a thought at all. Finally the waves came, but they didn't have the same cerebral feeling they always do. They felt… for lack of a better word… celestial.

And then I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**After The Aftermath**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The smell of old books and chamomile tea filled my nostrils as I made my way through the cluttered chaos that was my room. I looked around and picked a meek grey book with the words Frankenstein tattooed along its spine from the floor. It was one among a vast collection of books I'd acquired over the years, many of which were strewn around my room, along with several rough drafts, forgotten paintings, and failed sketches. Frowning I placed my book on my bed, and began picking up each object from the floor until I could see the bare wood underneath again.

"Clean" I sighed. My room wasn't really a mess. It was never a mess. My bed is always made, the crisp sheets always clean, my floor always spotless, save those few books and papers. But, it was utter chaos in my eyes. I can't stand little tidbits lying around here and there; seeing anything strewn anywhere drives me mad. My friends call me "The world's maid and mother" since I'm constantly picking up after others. We joke that when I have children I'll scold them for leaving skin cells on the floor. My cleanliness is the most structured part about me though, given my adventurous personality. My curiosity often gets me into trouble, but my scrupulous nature is always there to help me pick up the pieces.

As I lay down, sipping my tea and cracking open my book I couldn't help but go off into a daydream. Andy Warhol depictions of each member of the main cast of Death Note vaguely entered my vision as my day dream ebbed and I focused on the wall in front of me. I looked at each of them several times over, taking in all of their familiar flaws, my signature at the corner of each, and only ever stopping when my eyes met L's. Closing my book I stared straight ahead, knowing I wouldn't be able to maintain the focus to read tonight. My head lolled, my eyes fluttered, and the last thing I remember seeing were those iris's of grey.

The warm feeling of falling into REM enveloped me and I welcomed it, drifting along and waiting for the waves of pulsation to wash over me. As I waited I wondered if this was what it was like for others when they fell asleep, but the thought left as soon as it came and I forgot that I'd even had a thought at all. Finally the waves came, but they didn't have the same cerebral feeling they always do. They felt… for lack of a better word… celestial.

And then I fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**After The Aftermath**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Where are you from? What's your ethnicity? How did you get here? How do you know me? How old are you? And also." He paused. "What's your name? You never answered that question." He shot his questions at me, one by one, like an expert marksman and I took each bullet and shot them right back. "From a state called Missouri, in a country called America, on a planet called Earth, in a galaxy called the Milky Way, in a galaxy group of three which makes up the 'Local Group', in a universe simply called 'Universe', that's separate from this universe we're currently in, and is most likely a part of a multi-verse but we're not sure yet. I'm mixed with black, white, and Guatemalan. I don't know. Time will tell. Twenty three. And…" My name… I honestly can't remember my own name. I guess I could just make a new one. Not like I really have choice in the matter. Something rare, but not too bombastic sounding… Rare. Rarity? No. I'm not naming myself after a pony. Rara? Rara Avis? Avis is nice… Short, sleek, to the point. I came back down to earth to find L's blank stare. "And… my name is Avis" The questioning went on like that for hours. It was absolute torture. Not like Misa's interrogation torture, but just pure inane, childish, redundant, what-is-the-point-of-this torture. I already understood the point of course, I knew he had to question me. It was for his safety and was also in his nature to question and suspect the worst in every situation. BUT MY _GOD_. Could you be a little more paranoid please? Really now, it was ridiculous I tell the guy literally everything I know about him: his name, his eating habits, memories from his childhood, how he showers and even _shits_ for gods sake and he STILL questions the validity of my word. Look _fool_ if I was going to hurt you I would've done it a long time ago buddy so- "Ms. ...Avis, is it? Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me? In fact, you've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes. Let me guess it's be-" "Cause you're jealous that I'm the only one eating cake at the moment? ...Am I right?"

I stalled on the last part, half finishing his sentence, and half asking if I had said what he was going to ask me. He confirmed my assumption with a slight nod of the head and quietly went back to the tv monitor. It was all I had not to giggle at his spines slight shudder that he had tried so hard to conceal. We were currently in a hotel I didn't remember from the anime. This must be before he introduces himself to the Task Force. Guess there's only one way to find out. "So how far are you into the case?" Taking a sip of his coffee, which was now cold, he put his thumb up to his lip, but avoided eye contact. "I've currently received two messages from Kira-" "The 'Shinigami who love apples also have red hands' message, yes?" He looked annoyed at my interrupting him, but more perplexed by my blunder. "Oops," I smiled abashedly. He cocked his head and gave me his typical stare. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. At least not yet. I guess this is what they meant when they said don't touch anything in the past, 'cause it could drastically alter the present or future or whatever. And time is just a man-made construct after all… Well… it would've been had my presence here not broken the laws of physics of my known universe. And possibly yours as well-"

_She's proven her intelligence time and time again, but does she honestly believe that? Does she honestly believe she hails from a different universe? She either honestly believes she's from a different universe or… hm…. well she isn't lying. Her words and emotions feel genuine. I suppose this is just going to be a waiting game, like she suggested during her questioning._

_She's looking at me. I must've been staring at her the whole time I was thinking._ "Hm? Oh my apologies. I was lost in thought I didn't mean to stare." L simply received a blank stare in return. "She seems to be doing precisely the same," Watari chuckled, which snapped her out of her trance. "Huh? OH sorry! Sometimes I get lost in what I'm saying and go off into a tangent, then off into a muttering match with myself, then off into a daydream. I wasn't meaning to gape at you." Watari chuckled once more. _What's so funny Watari?_ L thought. Watari must have seen the look on his face because the next words out of his mouth were:

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone?"


	4. Chapter 3

**After The Aftermath**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

L ignored Watari's snide remark, and continued working diligently on filling his coffee with large sugar cubes. 'Coffee instead of tea huh? Must've been a rough night last night.' "D'you get a good night's sleep last night? You're drinking coffee instead of tea, and I'm willing to bet that since your tea is black its caffeine level is just below that of a regular cup of joe huh? Normally you just drink tea to keep yourself alert, but right now you're struggling to stay awake. Why don't you go rest for once? You have this giant suite, I'm sure there are plenty of comfy places to lay-" "I'm sorry to interrupt your suggestion but I can't do that. I've far too much work to do and too little time to worry about sleeping in a proper place. Small naps right here are just fine." He said gesturing to his chair. I looked at the beautifully ornate but clearly stiff and unforgiving seat and flinched. "Look, I'm just trying to be nice, I mean you must be the tiniest bit uncomfortable, since you have to sit like that, and your back is always hunched. It must be putting _some _strain on your neck, right? Being the world's greatest detective you deserve some comfort, at least I think so." I huffed and crossed my arms, ready to argue if he kept fighting me. "I would give up if I were you Ms. Avis. He's quite the stubborn young man, and I've tried for years to get him to sit normally, but he insists that it aids in his deductive abilities." said Watari. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so does all of that junk food too, huh?"

Sighing L retorted, "Actually, yes sugar does aid in increasing the speed at which I'm able comprehend and deduce complex problems, but the 'addiction' is simply a result of my brain releasing dopamine every time it gets a dose of glucose. This happens to everyone though, it's a part of human biology, that's why you can't ever have just one cookie, or slice of cake, or brownie." Silence. Feeling stupid, I scrambled for something witty to say but all I could manage was "Well you should still try to sleep in a decent place rather than in a fancy back breaking chair!" To top off my childish rebuttal I looked down to find that my arms were still crossed. 'Well may as well roll with it'. And with that I stomped away into the next area of the large suite, with no idea as to where I was going, or what I was about to behold. Taking in the weight of my surroundings, just how impressive all of this was, I stopped my tantrum for a minute to appreciate the beauty. Being that I am an artist and that I didn't have the best childhood I've never in my life seen something so luxurious up close before. The golden arched walls boasted an aged Victorian Era architecture that felt both inviting and yet bemeaning. Slowly walking he perimeter I touched and felt the various fabrics and woods; inspecting the books placed alphabetically on a small shelf, I had decidedly fallen in love with this part of the suite, and promised myself if I were to ever acquire enough money, I would build a house that evoked the same feeling I had felt today. Never have I been surrounded by something so luxurious, so rich and expensive in all my life.

"You don't come from a wealthy background do you?" Suppressing a 30 foot jump into the air I turned to see Watari standing behind me, smiling warmly. "No," I said bowing my head and smiling sheepishly. Watari was like the father and grandfather I had never had wrapped into one man. He was kind and forgiving and was a wonderful teacher, I didn't have to have any background information on him to know that. But I am thankful that I have enough background info to know that he is also an excellent marksman and a no-nonsense kind of person. And that he can also bake a mean pastry. "I grew up poor, and had a rough childhood. I've been an artist my entire life so I'm probably going to be living that way for a while, if not for the rest of my life."

He was silent for a moment. "Let me show you something." He pulled out a small aged picture of two men smiling and holding up what seemed to be an old 1950's telephone. I took it in my hands, observing the worn edges, and looked at the two men. They were wearing trousers and sloppy work shirts and one of them was holding a black bowler hat. "Is… is this you?" I said, pointing to the man with the hat. He smiled and nodded and for a moment I could see that same young man in the picture again. "Yes, that's right. The man next to me is Stephen Thonner, we were partners; inventors." He stopped for a moment, reminiscing. "We invented the first home telephone together. Those were days I should've appreciated a bit more, regardless of how poor I was at the time." He sighed and I looked back down to see his trousers were quite worn and dirtied, his shirt had sweat and oil stains and his face, although bright with joy, was physically dull with filth. "Don't ever regret the choices you make, as long as those choices are ones leading you to what you aspire to be." And with that he placed the picture back into his coat pocket and adopted a more professional demeanor. "L has requested that I show you to your room. It will not be the same room you were brought to when you first… arrived."


	5. Chapter 4

**After The Aftermath**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

As we re-entered the main room where L still sat, drinking his coffee and observing the tv screen I pretended to ignore his existence and continued to follow Watari's lead. I felt a tinge of… I'm not quite sure, when he did the same. Which was stupid I know but… urgh, stop thinking about it! It doesn't even matter, he didn't look, so what? "This is where you will be staying until we move to the next location. I hope it satisfies you." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened at the huge canopy bed adorned with white fluffy blankets, tall cream colored walls, curtained glass doors leading out to a large balcony over looking the city, and lusciously thick carpeted floor. Turning to face him I put on a bored expression and leaned against the wall on my elbow. "I _suppose_ this will do, if you have nothing better." Watari chuckled; I laughed and walked over to the bed to lay down, but was greeted by a few folded articles of L's clothing. "Ah, yes. Since you only have the clothes you're wearing at the moment L took it upon himself to give you a few of his own. We thought you might like to go shopping to buy your own clothes tomorrow, rather than only have a few hours to go today."

"Oh. Yes of course, that makes sense. Thank you very much. If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and change now." I looked at his clothes on the bed, particularly the shirts, hoping they wouldn't be see through. "Alright, I'll leave you alone now. Ah! I almost forgot, once you're done please put your soiled clothes in front of the door for me to wash. We don't allow room service to come in, so I clean everything myself." And with that he closed my door, leaving me alone to do as I wished. The first thing I did was inspect the room, looking for camera's and wiretaps. They wouldn't just change my room for no reason. They probably let me stay in the first room, so they could put surveillance in this one. But, like I said I don't blame L for being so paranoid. I found one tiny camera in one of the air vents on the wall to the left of my bed. From where it was placed it could get a great view of the entire room, but I doubt it's the only camera here. I checked the bathroom and found nothing. Which really concerns me. Grabbing one of the stacks of L's clothes I headed to the shower and closed the door. As I waited for the water to warm up I stripped down to my underwear. '...I have no idea where he placed the camera in here. I'm sure there is one, and I have no cover from it… oh dear god'. The thought of L seeing me butt ass naked absolutely terrified me, but I took off the remaining underwear and faced my reflection in the mirror.

There was nothing to be afraid of. I have a slamming body. I took in my natural caramel complexion, curly black coffee hair that stopped just at my shoulders, the definition of the muscles in my arms, the light abs on my stomach, my strong legs, and well sized thighs. The AC turned on and frigid air sent a shock down my spine. Goosebumps rose all over my skin and I immediately covered my chest so he couldn't see. 'God damn it, fuck this shit' I thought angrily, feeling my face burning a scarlet red. Hoping the hot steam would mask at least some of my body in the glass shower booth I turned the nozzle to hot. Pouring a generous amount of soap into a washcloth I began sudsing up, unaware of the fact that my body had instinctively begun to pee and didn't realize it until it was already too late. I could just fucking die right now, it's bad enough he knows how I look naked, but now he's seen me pee in the shower too. Leaning against the cool surface of the wall I buried my face into a corner and slowly slid down into a crouched position. "Oh my fuck." I gurgled. "This is going to be the longest, most torturous shower I've ever experienced.

"It appears Ms. Avis is well aware that I'm watching her." L said staring intently at a screen to his right. "How so?" asked Watari. "She urinated in the shower, and now seems to be quite embarrassed by the fact that she didn't catch herself beforehand." Taking a sip of coffee L watched the young woman scrupulously for any strange or suspicious behavior. "She hasn't given anything away unfortunately." Taking another sip he went back to watching the middle screen. '_I'm really starting to question the validity of my suspicion… Is this girl really just someone trying to help? ...Hm' _Biting his lip he glanced back at Avis one last time.

'That was awful.' I thought as I dried off, being careful not to slip. 'Kira knows I don't need L seeing any _other_ angles of me… heheh Kira, heheh that was a good one… man I'm a loser sometimes'. I pulled his signature white long sleeve over my head and it actually fit perfectly, not too baggy, not too tight, just right. 'Not surprising considering he's only half an inch taller than I.' Absent mindedly I grabbed at the next article of clothing in the pile and unfolded it. The heat in my cheeks was so hot, so instantaneous, it was as if someone had thrown napalm at my face. In my hands were a pair of bleach white cotton boxers, so soft, so light, I wondered if I was holding anything at all. I vaguely remember seeing my mortified reflection in the mirror, my cherry red face looking like it was about to burst open, and the white boxers making it look even more red in comparison. "Well I… I supposed I have to uhm…" I swallowed hard, trying to get the words out. "I guess I have to have some sort of underwear…" As I put them on the thought, the image, flashed across my mind like a bolt of lightning. Underwear. _MY _underwear. "HE'S GOING TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR," I screeched uncontrollably. "There's no way he's not, not with Watari doing the laundry, it's inevitable. It's, it's." I looked in the corner to see my bunched up clothes and digged frantically for my panties. There they were. A teeny tiny, sexy, black lace thong that was so sheer it was almost see through. I inhaled sharply, covering my face with one had, my black thong in the other. This time I was sure I was going to die of embarrassment.

"_Oooooh my-" __**knock knock**_ '_fucking god'_. "Yes?" I said, my voice shaky and muffled. "Is everything alright?" It was L. "Ah for fuck's sake," I muttered. "What was that?" His voice was too loud, even being just a few inches from the door. He has to be right next to the door, practically laying on it. "I said I'm fine." "Are you sure? I heard a scream, so I thought I would come and see if everything's alri-" I swiftly opened the door and he tumbled onto the floor, in front of my feet. "Just as I thought." I said arms crossed.

"...My boxers look quite good on you." He said. "Especially from this angle."


End file.
